Good luck Charm
by BlackxValentine
Summary: Emily reveals something to Tony after finding him hurt in the workshop. One-Shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man or Clannad**

**This came to me while listen to Nagisa's theme from the anime Clannad, it is a beautiful song. I made Emily about 12 or 13 for this story, whichever you prefer.

* * *

**

Emily was jolted awake by a crash, instinctively she turned on the lamp that sat beside her bed and looked around. Her hand still on the light switch about to turn it off when another sound was heard; throwing back the blankets with a hint of hesitance and moved her long legs towards the edge of the bed.

Her left hand taking hold of the small stuffed rabbit that kept beside her bed at all times, letting her feet touch the cold tiles and stand. Emily's nightgown moved with her, falling down and stopping at her ankles as she walked towards the bedroom door.

Her bare feet barely making a sound on the tiles as she snuck out her bedroom door, holding the rabbit in her hands and gently rubbing it as a feeling of dread washed over her.

"Hello?" She said aloud, her voice a bit shaky but lazy sounding as she tried to shake the remaining sleep away. The only response she got was a small moan before a voice said her name.

Emily looked at the stairs leading to her father's workshop, her name echoing up the stairs in a pained and barely audible tone. She jumped wanting to go downstairs right away but ran to the kitchen instead, taking a large knife out of the drawer and made her way to the workshop.

Silently wishing her mom was home instead of being away on a business trip, her mind racing with horrible thoughts that someone may be in the house as she carefully took another step down the dark stairway.

"Dad?"

Her voice still shaky as she made it to the bottom, putting in the door code and waiting as the shop lights came on the surrounded her in white. For a minute she believed herself to be in heaven, her vision finally adjusting to the brightness and moving around to see the form of her dad lying on the floor.

"Dad!" She called him again, this time with the feeling of intense worry and fear that he was attacked. She didn't see anyone in the workshop, letting the knife and rabbit slipping from her hands as she ran towards Tony.

Falling to her knees beside him she carefully turned him over, fearing the worst until he opened his eyes. "Emily?"

"I'm here dad," She said smiling and looking him over. "Jarvis how is he?" Emily asked the AI that was unresponsive for a few minutes before finally giving her an answer.

"_Just a few bruises and cuts Miss. Stark."_

She ran a hand through her hair with an even bigger smile at the news her father wasn't seriously hurt, looking down to find him already sitting up. "Dad, take it easy."

"Relax worry wart, I'm fine." Tony said with a smirk, managing to stand up straight before holding onto Emily for support; raising an eyebrow as she helped him to the workshop couch.

"Yea you're totally fine. Did mom tell you that you're a horrible liar?"

"More times than you know munchkin." He whispered as she took out a first aid kid, making her way back to him and picking up the rabbit along the way.

Tony let his head fall onto one of the pillows with a sigh that turned into a wince when a cotton ball wet with alcohol touched a small cut on his face, "Sorry." Emily said quietly as she continued to clean his cuts.

"It's alright munchkin; you know I can take a punch." Tony said with a small wheeze of laughter, "I know but I don't like to see you hurt."

"I'm sorry, I promise to be more careful." He whispered pulling her down and kissing her head before letting her continue, Tony's attention moved to the rabbit beside her.

"You still carry Sprinkle around?" He asked with a raised eyebrow which made Emily chuckle with a quick nod, "Of course, he's my good luck charm."

"Why do you say that?"

"Every time I have him good things seem to happen." She answered which made her father shake his head, "Nothing good happened tonight."

Emily shook her head and gave her father a serious look, staring into his blue eyes. "Yes it did, you came home alive and for the most part healthy." Tony thought about his daughter's words as she got up and put away the first aid kit.

Tony's eyes slid shut as he quietly fell asleep on his back; his light snores made Emily turn and smile. Walking to the closet she took out a blanket and made her way back, laying the blanket over him and kissing his cheek.

Picking up her stuffed rabbit again and placing it under the blankets so it rested against Tony's shoulder, "You can have Sprinkle, you need him more than I do." She whispered getting up from the couch, finding more blankets and laying them on the floor with a pillow before settling down on top of them.

Covering herself, she looked at her father one more time before yawning, sleep finally taking her as Tony pulled the rabbit close with a smile. Waiting until her breath evened out to open his eyes and watch her for a few minutes.

"Thank you, good night princess."

* * *

**I'm sorry if the ending isn't that great, I am currently sick and just wanted to write this really fast. I will try to update my other story soon, just haven't really had the time. If you have any kind of request I can try my best to write you an Emily / Tony story, just send me a PM and I'll try to get it written whenever I can. Thank you.**


End file.
